Sunstrike
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death = Slain in battleRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |apprentice=Sunpaw |warrior=Sunstrike |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |mentor=Emberfoot |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, Omen of the Stars, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks=Unknown }} Sunstrike is a tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead. Sunstrike was a WindClan warrior under Onestar's leadership in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Sunpaw was mentored by Emberfoot, and earned her warrior name, Sunstrike. She trained in the Dark Forest but fought for the Clans when she realized the Dark Forest's true intentions. Sunstrike perished in the Great Battle and went to StarClan. History In the Power of Three arc ''Eclipse : Her mentor is Emberfoot. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : She has earned her warrior name, Sunstrike. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers Sign of the Moon :Sunstrike leaves the Dark Forest with Furzepaw, Tigerheart, and Breezepelt after a training session with a Dark Forest cat, Hawkfrost. Sunstrike mentions that Thistleclaw is great and how she could not believe that he came from ThunderClan. Ivypool is shocked that Sunstrike is training there, because Ivypool thought that she had seemed nice at Gatherings. After Antpelt's death, she is seen with Furzepaw and Breezepelt. Breezepelt tells her and Furzepaw not to mention the Dark Forest and that Antpelt is still on their side, even though he has died. The Forgotten Warrior :Ivypool reflects on the training Hawkfrost had Redwillow, Sunstrike, and herself do the night before. The cats had been training for quite a while, and Hawkfrost did not allow any cat to leave until their claw marks were all over the others' pelts. During the Dark Forest meeting, she sits next to Breezepelt. The Last Hope :She is mentioned when Birchfall says that they are going to meet at the border and that she's bringing Larkpaw and Harespring along. While waiting for them to arrive, she asks her Clanmates if there are any sign of the ThunderClan cats. They approach the border, but Foxleap sounds from a slope for them to halt and is followed by a patrol. He asks what they're doing so close to the border and she lies by saying they were checking the border. After arguing, Sunstrike bares her teeth, saying no WindClan cat crossed the border, obviously frustrated. Foxleap wants to check ThunderClan for any scent of them, but she retorts by saying there won't be any found. She then leads the other two cats through the heather to WindClan camp. :When she and Minnowtail realize what the Place of No Stars is planning, they're horrified. Sunstrike states that she can't believe that she didn't know the Dark Forest was planning an attack on the Clans, and that she didn't figure it out. During the battle, she is briefly seen attacking a Dark Forest cat. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen'' : Trivia Mistakes *She has been mistakenly called a tom. Character pixels Quotes External links * * * * Notes and references de:Sonnenstrahlru:Конопушкаnl:Zonnestraalfr:Rayon de Soleilfi:Aurinkopistos Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Females Category:WindClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Place of No Stars visitors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars trainees Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats